A Regular Day
by Zinbuki-san
Summary: Oneshot. Utsubushi crows, Tsuyukusa runs off from the idiots, and a literally threatening Bonten just wants to sleep. Just a normal day in the lives of Bon, Tsuyu, and Utsu. ...Because seriously, aren't they all like this everyday?


_I seriously really love Amatsuki. It's the shit. Seriously, go watch it. Right nao._

_I especially love these three - if I had to pick out of them, Tsuyukusa would be my favourite; Bon and Utsu get a tie because Bon is the pretties bishounen I've ever seen (with the prettiest voice I've ever heard (next to Shino from Naruto), hurrhurr), and because Utsubushi is... ...he's Utsubushi! You can't NOT love him! X3_

_But yeah, **Amatsuki belongs to the wonderful, wonderful Takayama Shinobu**. _

_PS I'd like to dedicate this to the wonderful ff team member who put up the Amatsuki subcategory for anime shortly after I suggested it. I wrote this fic just because I had a place to put it. ilu =3 -heart-_

* * *

**A Regular Day  
**_An Amatuski one-shot by Zinbuki-san_

Bonten awoke to a most peculiar squawking noise. The sound was a combination of a hiss, a shout, a crow, and what may have been a yawn. The loud, deep noise tore through the dim atmosphere of the room. The tengu sighed. The sun probably wasn't even up yet, so what the hell was with that racket?

He stumbled to his feet and lumbered to the door. His slow pace doubled with the tired sway he walked with made his long, blonde hair wave eerily through the still air. He reached the door – the only door – to the empty room and paused. Another squawk. Then suddenly, without a moment's notice, he slid the door open with a violent rage that nearly tore the delicate wooden frame out of it's track.

"Utsubushi!" he shouted. He stalked up to the shocked/scared monstrosity. He glared at the imposing figure with the most sadistic of glints in his eye. Even though Utsubushi was much larger than Bonten, the latter was obviously much scarier.

"Ah... ah?" the larger tengu's deep voice rattled as the glowing eyes set in the red face blinked. "What's wrong, Bon?"

The much more human-looking of the two continued to glare. "I was trying to sleep. Do you have any idea what time of day it is? I should be in bed for another few hours before you wake me up! You're so annoying!"

Utsubushi chuckled nervously. "Ah, sorry Bon. I didn't realize I was being so loud."

As he spoke, Bonten grabbed a hold of one of the tengu's wings and pulled none too gently. "Remember the last time you annoyed me? I won't stop to pull your feathers out again!"

"No! I-I'm sorry Bon! It was an honest mistake! I didn't know I was so loud!" he tried to defend himself. Bonten just continued to grumble. He stopped tugging on the wing, but it didn't let it go. Since he had Utsubushi bent to eye-level, it just made his glare that much more effective as his pale eyes tore viciously into Utsubushi's subconscious.

A sigh distracted them both. In unsison, they turned to look at the railing that lined the outside walk on top of this very, very tall building.

"How can you say that, you moron? I've told you I don't know _how_ many times that you should shut up. Honestly, and every time you'd stop, you'd just start doing it again five minutes later." The speaker/criticizer was none other than the green-haired Tsuyukusa, who was currently leaning his elbow on his knee and his face in his hand. His blue eyes regarded the curious pair with a look of both boredom and resentment. They could both be so stupid at times. "And Bonten, it's not even morning. You slept all day. It's no wonder he was bored enough to make those stupid noises." He paused to stretch. "Jeez, you're both such idiots. First one's meddling with disgusting humans then sleeping all day, while the other runs his mouth and makes stupid noises."

He leapt all to gracefully down. "I'm out of here," Tsuyukusa said grumpily as he strode down to the corner of the short walk. He leapt over the railing and was gone from view, but not before muttering, "i can't believe I put up with you idiots."

Bonten just blinked and Utsubushi just seemed plain confused. The leader of the trio released his larger minion and turned to head back in the room.

"Hn? Bon! Where are you going?" Utsubushi asked loudly.

Bonten turned on him with the eyes of a demon. "Back to sleep."

"But... but you just woke up! You heard Tsuyukusa, you've been sleeping all day! The sun is already setting!"

"Yes, I know. The sun is setting. That's why I'm going back to bed."

"But aren't you going to go after Tsuyukusa?"

Bonten paused in his retreat. After a moment, he waved his hand dismissively. "Why don't you go after him, Utsubushi?" he then said nothing more; the door slid shut as he hid himself away back in the room. The large tengu now found himself alone.

He crossed his arms. What to do, what to do... he could always go after Tsuyukusa, but there was no point in that; the kodama almost always came back. And when he didn't, he caused enough trouble that Bonten could easily find him back – then they would fix his seal (because he usually tore it and released his power one way or another whenever he went off like this), and everything would go back to normal. He could also stay here and keep an eye on Bonten while he slept, like a good little minion should do. Hmm, what to do, what to do.... He began to pace back and forth.

An odd squawk-like call went out into the dusk.

And so ended another _perfectly _normal night for Bonten, Tsuyukusa, and Utsubushi.

* * *

_Sankyuu for reading!_

_Please read and review! And don't forget to check out Amatsuki - it's seriously amazing!_


End file.
